My Nephew Casanova
by KaiHun Lovea
Summary: Setelah mantan kekasihnya menikah dengan kakak kandungnya, Sehun berjanji kalau ia tak ingin lagi terlibat dalam keluarga baru kakaknya tersebut. Namun bagaimana jadinya jika kakaknya meminta Sehun untuk menjaga anaknya selama tiga bulan? Haruskah ia membenci keponakannya tersebut ataukah ia akan mencintainya? KaiHun. Yaoi.


My Nephew Casanova

Cast : Kai, Sehun, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, Suho, Kris, dll.

Maaf karena ada masalah, aku harus delete beberapa ffku.

Please, untuk yang ga suka dengan ffku, ga usah baca. For someone, jangan copy paste lagi ye...

 **No edit, typo bertebaran**

KaiHun Lovea

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari area bandara dengan berat hati. Enam belas tahun telah berlalu dimana hari yang buruk itu dimulai. Kekasihnya menikah dengan kakak kandungnya dan keadaan itu yang memaksa Sehun harus pergi dari negaranya sendiri dan memilih melanjutkan sekolahnya ke negeri di mana kakek dan neneknya tinggal.

Sehun masih ingat sekali dimana ia memaksa kedua orang tuanya untuk mengijinkannya pergi ke China, tepat sehari sebelum pernikahan kakak kandungnya. Kedua orang tuanya jelas tak setuju, tapi ia terus memaksanya dengan mengancam akan benar-benar kabur dari rumah kalau mereka tetap tidak mengijinkannya pergi dan akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa mereka mengijinkannya pergi.

' _Aku membencimu Sehun, bagaimana kau bisa pergi tepat sebelum pernikahanku dilaksanakan, apa kau tidak menyukai kalau aku menikah ataukah kau tidak menyukai calon kakak iparmu?'_

Sehun tentu tak bisa menjawabnya dan ia lebih memilih membiarkan kakaknya marah kepadanya dari pada harus mengatakan hal yang mungkin akan membuat kakaknya merasa sedih dan sakit hati.

Ini semua memang salahnya, kedua orang tuanya telah membuat peraturan kalau anak mereka tidak boleh pacaran hingga lulus dari SMA, tetapi Sehun melanggar peraturan itu. Ia telah memiliki seorang kekasih di usianya yang baru menginjak 14 tahun dan parahnya lagi ia berpacaran dengan seorang pria yang sepuluh tahun lebih tua darinya. Sehun yang kala itu begitu di mabuk asmara dengan cinta pertamanya tak begitu peduli dengan perbedaan usia mereka yang jauh, tetapi sepertinya hal itu hanya berlaku pada dirinya, kekasihnya, Park Chanyeol, memiliki pemikiran yang jauh lebih dewasa dari pada dirinya dan tentunya sebagai orang yang telah dewasa, ada saat dimana Chanyeol merasa kalau ia harus memiliki hubungan yang lebih serius dengan seseorang dan ia sangat tahu kalau Sehun bukanlah orang yang tepat untuk itu. Karena itulah saat ia melihat Sehun dijemput oleh seorang pria yang sebaya dengannya, Chanyeol merasa kalau hatinya berdebar keras ketika melihat senyuman pria itu dan dari sanalah ia yakin kalau ia tak bisa lagi meneruskan hubungannya dengan Sehun. Pria itu, Wu Kyungsoo, kakak kandung Sehun, adalah pria yang yang di anggap Chanyeol sangat tepat untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

Kesalahan yang dilakukan Chanyeol adalah ia yang menganggap enteng cinta yang diberikan Sehun padanya dan begitu yakin kalau bocah itu akan cepat melupakannya membuatnya tak menyadari seberapa dalam ia telah melukai hati bocah berparas manis tersebut. Ditambah lagi kenyataan bahwa ia akhirnya menikah dengan Kyungsoo, membuat sakit hati yang di rasakan Sehun amatlah dalam.

Ketika menyadari Sehun telah pergi jauh dari Korea, barulah ia menyadari betapa ia telah melakukan kesalahan yang besar karena telah menyakiti perasaan Sehun.

Peristiwa itu mungkin sudah terlupakan karena ini sudah enam belas tahun berlalu, tapi bagi Sehun saat ia kembali menginjakkan kakinya di kota tempatnya dilahirkan, kenangan lama itu muncul di pikirannya.

"Sayang..."

Sehun memperbaiki letak kacamatanya sebelum menoleh ke sumber suara, sebelum ia sempat membuka suara satu pelukan hangat telah ia terima.

"Mom..."

"Anak nakal," Suho memukul pantat anaknya lumayan keras. "Bagaimana bisa kau tidak pulang ke rumah selama 16 tahun."

Sehun nyengir, "Bukankah mom selalu datang menemuiku setiap tahun?"

"Tapi tetap saja kita tak bisa bertemu setiap hari," Suho mendongak untuk mengamati raut wajah anaknya yang terlihat lelah. "Kau tak banyak berubah..."

"Mom juga," balas Sehun, ia mengecup kedua belah pipi ibunya dengan sayang. "Mom masih terlihat sangat muda."

Suho terkekeh pelan, "Jangan mencoba menghibur mom, kau tahu kalau mom sekarang sudah menjadi seorang nenek."

"Ah..." raut wajah Sehun seketika berubah muram, bagaimanapun juga topik tentang keluarga kakaknya tetap menjadi sensitif untuknya.

"Kau akan menetap disini kan sayang?"

"Hmm... aku sudah mendaftar ke sebuah sekolah dan mereka menerimaku."

"Kapan kau akan mulai mengajar?"

"Minggu depan."

"Kenapa cepat sekali," keluh Suho.

"Aku juga butuh kerja mom, apa kau ingin aku hanya diam di rumah dan menghabiskan uang daddy?"

Suho mengibaskan tangannya, "Bicara soal dad, kau tahu mom dan dad tidak menyetujui usulanmu yang ingin tinggal di apartement sendiri."

"Kenapa? Aku kan sudah dewasa mom, seminggu yang lewat usiaku genap 30 tahun. Aku bukan seorang anak kecil lagi."

"Apa kau tahu, kalau kami berdua masih sangat rindu padamu Sehun."

"Mom dan dad bisa datang ke apartementku kalau kalian rindu."

"Tapi sayang..."

"Mom," Sehun menatap ke arah ibunya dengan tatapan serius. "Kita sudah sepakat, aku akan kembali kesini kalau kalian setuju aku tinggal di apartement."

"Baiklah, mom tidak akan memaksamu."

Sehun tersenyum manis. "Aku mencintaimu, mom."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun pikir kalau ia hidup sendiri disini maka hidupnya akan tetap damai seperti sebelum kepulangannya ke kota kelahirannya. Tapi hal itu hanya bertahan selama lima hari, sebab di hari ke enam, ia menerima telpon dari kakaknya, Kyungsoo. Dan apa yang di ucapkan Kyungsoo, sukses membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit.

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Aku bilang, tolong jaga anakku selama aku dan Chanyeol pergi ke luar negeri untuk keperluan bisnis."

"Kenapa aku, bukankah masih ada mom dan dad," Sehun dengan penuh tekad berusaha menolak permintaan kakaknya.

"Sehun... ini sudah enam belas tahun sejak aku menikah dan kau masih saja bersikap begini padaku."

"Maaf kak, tapi kalau soal urusan anakmu, bukankah akan lebih bagus kalau mom yang mengawasinya."

"Mom dan dad sibuk dengan bisnis mereka dan pastinya tidak punya banyak waktu untuk mengurus anakku." Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak, "Kau tahu dia sedikit nakal, dan aku tak ingin membuat mom kerepotan."

Sehun mendengus kesal, "Aku juga tak mau direpotkan."

"Sehun, ayolah... bukankah dia keponakanmu juga."

"Aku tak suka anak kecil."

"Sehun..."

"Hmm..."

"Apa kau benar-benar membenciku?"

"Kenapa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu?" Sehun memijit keningnya.

"Karena aku pikir selama enam belas tahun ini ada banyak hal yang tidak kau ketahui."

"Itu karena aku berada di luar negeri dan jauh dari kalian."

"Bukan... ku rasa itu karena kau yang menghindari sesuatu yang tidak ku ketahui."

"Aku tidak membencimu."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja."

"Baguslah, kalau begitu kau bisa menjaga anakku kan Sehun, tidak akan lama kok, hanya tiga bulan."

Sehun mengerang pelan. "Kak..."

"Tidak ada bantahan, aku akan mengirim Jongin ke rumahmu besok."

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa mengurus anak kecil."

"Jonginku sudah besar Sehun, kau hanya harus mengawasinya dan juga memberinya makan. Ok, tidak ada bantahan."

Sebelum Sehun sempat membalas ucapan Kyungsoo, kakaknya tersebut sudah mematikan telponnya. "Aish, apa yang harus aku lakukan... mengurus anak dari si brengsek itu... yang benar saja."

Sehun mengacak rambutnya dengan kesal. "Apa aku harus menendangnya keluar dari rumah dan atau mengantarnya ke rumah mom?" Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap langit-langit rumahnya. "Yah, kurasa itu tidak buruk juga. Aku hanya harus memastikan dia tidak masuk ke dalam apartementku besok pagi."

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun diam terpaku saat ia membuka pintu apartementnya dan menemukan seorang laki-laki dengan wajah yang tampan dan tubuh yang atletis berdiri tegap di depannya.

"Siapa kau?"

Senyuman lebar tersungging di bibir laki-laki itu. "Uncle, ini aku Jongin."

Apa? Mata Sehun melotot saat mendengar ucapan laki-laki itu. Ini benar keponakannya, kenapa dia sudah sebesar dan setampan ini?

"Berapa usiamu?" pertanyaan bodoh, tapi Sehun tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak bertanya pada laki-laki itu.

"Enam belas tahun. Mama bilang aku akan tinggal dengan uncle," Jongin mengamati Sehun dengan teliti. "Aku pikir uncle sudah tua, tapi ternyata..." mulut itu membentuk seringaian tipis. "Kau tampak jauh lebih muda dan seksi, uncle."

Sehun mendengus kesal, Jongin terlihat begitu tinggi persis seperti Chanyeol dan itu membuatnya kesal. "Aku tidak menyukaimu bocah, jadi lebih baik kau bawa kembali kopermu itu dan pergi saja ke rumah mom."

"Sayang sekali," Jongin berdecak pelan. "Padahal aku menyukaimu uncle, kau seksi," Jongin mengedipkan matanya. "Dan karena panggilan uncle kurasa tidak cocok untukmu, bagaimana kalau ku panggil Hunnie saja?"

Bocah dihadapannya ini tidak sopan sekali, dan Sehun makin tidak menyukainya. "Pergilah..."

Sebelum Sehun sempat berbalik, Jongin lebih dulu menarik tangannya hingga dada keduanya bersentuhan.

"Aku tak akan pergi, mama bilang kau yang akan menjagaku, jadi suka atau tidak, aku akan tinggal disini bersamamu."

"Aku membencimu."

"Tak masalah, aku akan membuatmu menyukaiku, my Sehunie..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Lanjut atau delete tergantung reader.


End file.
